GG5: Cammie on the run Part 2 :
by asheepiage
Summary: Part 2 of ?. I swear the story is better than the summary. xxxxx :  R&R asheepiage.
1. Chapter 1

**PART 2:**

**Chapter 1**

"Zach?" I asked searching around one of his favourite hiding places. "Zach where are you?" I asked again. I turned a narrow corner and into an even dustier corridor. He was sitting on the ground, his back against the floor and his legs were up the wall. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. His eyes were closed and his hands were across his chest. "Zach?" I whispered softly to him. He smiled at my voice, which made me happy. "Yes?" he said opening his eyes. They locked with mine; it seemed to me that his green eyes would have sort of brown lines in them when he saw me. "You've been missing for two whole days Zach! And all you have to say is yes? You don't know how worried I've been," I tried to keep my voice at a whisper, an angry whisper, but still a whisper. "You were worried?" he smirked. "No I said we've been worried," he was still laughing, I knew I had lied and obviously so did he. He sat up and faced me crossing his legs just like I was. "Gallagher girl," he breathed, "You said you don't know how worried_ I've _been." I knew he was right, I had said _I've_, but what did that mean to him? I went to tell him he was wrong and had been hearing things but he stopped me as soon as I opened my mouth. His finger was still pressed to my lips, I blushed like crazy. Why was today the day I didn't get Macey to do my make up for me, I had just put on lip balm and that was it. His hand cupped my face and he pulled me in with his other hand. His lips were moving with mine now and I had somehow gotten my hands off the cold floor and into his hair. His hands slid around my waist pulling me even closer (if that was even possible). He pulled me onto his lap and let me break off for air, but only for a second. I pushed myself back into the kiss; my hands gripped his hair even tighter than before. I was probably pulling some of his hair out, but I didn't care. Zach had disappeared two whole days ago, and I had really missed him. Anyone could tell he was still upset about hurting his mother, but who wouldn't be. Besides if anyone thought it was okay to shoot your mother, than sure by all means go ahead. But whoever does and doesn't tear themselves up about it later. Then that person is **not** human. After a while Zach broke away and so did I. We were both breathless, I was still in his arms and his hands were still around my waist. I wanted to stay that way forever, but hey! There is a beginning and an end to everything. We stayed like that for a while, just talking. I looked at my watch and it said that it was 1:55pm. Oh no! I'm late, well so is Zach but no one can blame him for not showing up to class. I'm sure they won't mind if I didn't either. As if in answer to my thoughts, we heard high heel shoes clacking down the corridor. How did anyone find this place? Rachel Morgan emerged from the shadows the corner. I quickly pulled myself off Zach and sat down beside him instead. Zach, who was talking a few seconds ago had looked at his hands and went silent. "Cammie. I see you've found Zach," She said glaring at us. "Yeah, we were just about to come back up and"- I was broken off. I looked at Zach's leg, he was hurt! "Zach! Your leg!" I yelled moving so I was hovering over his leg. It had a deep gash in it. I didn't know how I didn't see it when I first came down here. "Oh right, I tripped when I was walking down here and cut myself on something. It was really dark I couldn't really see much," he said quietly. We all knew he was lying, I gave mum a look as to say that I would find out later. Zach didn't need any more weight to add to his shoulders. "He needs to be taken to the hospital wing," I said to mum. We carried Zach out a shortcut I had found in my 3rd year at Gallagher which led to the hallway, which led to the hospital wing. Dammit, I thought to myself. The bell had rung just as soon as we appeared through the passage way. We quickened our pace and just made it to the hospital's doors as everyone came rushing out and into the hallway. I spotted my friends who spotted me carrying Zach. I shook my head at them as to say 'he's fine, don't come in though'. They nodded and joined the rest of the class to their next subjects. Cove ops I think. We walked down the cleared area for people to bring other people who were injured into and we placed Zach down on the very end bed. Mum went to get the nurse out of the teachers' lounge and bring her back to attend to Zach. This left Zach and I, in a room… alone.

**Chapter 2**

I was holding his hand to my face, covering it so no one but me could ever touch it. "Zach?" I asked him, "What happened?" I gestured to his leg and he looked at it and back up at me. "Spy." I pointed to the lie ring on my finger. "I already told you what happened," the ring vibrated slightly. "No Zach, I want to hear the truth. What happened?" I asked again, hoping he would tell me this time. I stared at him trying to convince him to tell the truth. "I," He started but he couldn't find the words to say. "I went out in the last few days and got hurt," the ring didn't vibrate. I remembered what Mr Soloman said, _'It's not broken Miss Walters - It's just not good at detecting lies as I am telling them.' _That was probably the best lesson he could counter up. I didn't want to think about it but my sub conscious really hates me doesn't it. A lot of people do:

Mr Soloman had just woken up out of a coma and was still shaken up by the fact that he didn't notice the women's figure underneath the table.

Mr Soloman had also not come out of his room ever since the incident. He even had people take his food to him because he didn't want to be seen by anybody.

Did he think he was a bad spy? Wait! Stop right their Cammie, don't go any further. Mr Soloman is the best spy you have ever known and always will be! That is if he gets over being a bad one…

Zach was watching me get lost in my thoughts; he didn't seem to notice any pain in his leg. This could be good or bad. Either way he was still Zach, the same Zach that had dipped me in front of the whole school and kissed me. The same Zach that still had the same cute smirk. The same Zach that had pointed to himself a million times and said 'spy' when he didn't want to answer my questions. Over all he was still the same, sure he has come up with bruises physically and mentally but he is still Zachary Goode, the Blackthorne Boy, with the terrorist mother and the heart of a Gallagher Girl. Mum and the nurse had snapped me out of my reveries and pulled me back down to earth where I had somehow gotten into the armchair next to Zach and they were already cleaning the blood off him. He winced a bit at first but didn't stir after that. I waited whilst they stitched him up. The nurse turned to me and said something, I couldn't hear her I was too lost in my thoughts. Where had Zach go? Who or What did this to him? Why did he lie to me? Twice! Why was the nurse shaking me…? "What! Oh I'm so sorry. I was just daydreaming that's all." I said quickly realizing that she wanted to speak to me. "I was yelling you name for 5 minutes! Well anyways it's alright I was just wondering if you wanted to get all that blood off you? Go freshen up, you can't stay here forever you know." The nurse said irritably. "Why? What time is it anyway?" I asked. I looked at my watch it was 2:27am. 2:27am! How long was I fantasizing for? Zach was asleep his hand still in mine, he looked so peaceful. I placed his hand on his chest and kissed him on the head lightly. "Good night," I whispered to him so only he could hear. I turned around and left the room, knowing that if I looked at him again I would never leave. I walked down the corridor and to my roommates and my room. My roommates! Bex! Macey! Liz! Oh my gosh. I forgot all about them, I was supposed to meet them later and explain what had happened. I reached the door, not exactly wanting to turn the handle. But I did and it creaked open slowly. I quickly shut it behind me and went to go crawl into bed when… I was attacked. By non-other than Bex. (This is not good because when you get jumped by Bex, you don't come out with any intended harm). "Bex- get- off- me!" I managed to say. She had me pinned to the floor, Macey and Liz standing behind her. Bex had stopped trying to hold me, but I hadn't stopped trying to get away. I broke free and pushed my back up against the small patch of wall next to my bed. I slid down it until I had reached the floor, then I put my head between my knees and starred emotionlessly at the floor. Bex had come over and helped me up, Macey got my pj's and Liz had taken my hair out. I got dressed sleepily into my sweats and walked out of the bathroom like a zombie. Macey caught me and her and Bex pulled me into bed. Liz went to bed after taking my hair out, she looked tired. Macey had given up trying to lift my legs up onto the bed, she went to bed too. Bex though, had done everything to brushing my teeth, to pulling my pillow up properly. She then went to bed too after a while of watching me trying to sleep. I closed my eyes and thought about what Zach had said. Where could he have gone to and who could have hurt him? Even better, why did he let them? With that thought I drifted lazily off to sleep.

**Chapter 3**

_In the dream I was running… somewhere, I couldn't see it was dark. There was someone following me though, I kept glancing behind me to check but no one was there. I glanced again, nothing. I turned back only to run into something hard and broad. "Zach," I whispered. Behind him were a woman and two men. They were the people from the rooftop in Washington DC. The women had Zach's green eyes but her own red curly hair. One of her goons was tall and muscular; the other was still tall but a little less wide. They all had masks on. When I looked at Zach, he had one on too. "Zach, what's going on?" I asked him suspiciously. When he didn't answer I spoke again, "We need to get out of here that's"- he cut me off by holding a finger to his mouth. "It's easier if you don't speak through this," He said brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Zach. What's going on? Tell me!" I screamed at him. He held something black and shiny up, it had a button on it. He pressed it and there was a clanking noise in one of the nearby vents. Green smoke came through the vents, leading itself towards us. I tried to run but was stopped by Zach's mum; she spun me after looking me right in the eye and whispering something inaudible. Zach had somehow gotten to the other side of me, next to his mother. They were both smiling as they spun me back around to face the green mist. It wafted through the air and into my lungs, it burned. I fell to the ground shaking, they let go of me and left me there, in the ally way, waiting to die._

I woke up gasping and sweating through the sheets. I was in an unfamiliar room. It was dark, but only because the curtains were closed. I bolted upright and grabbed some of the water of the bed side table. I drank all of it in 3 big gulps. I got up and walked towards the door, where was I? Once I was outside the room I had woken up in, light gaped and nearly hit me physically in the face. I hadn't been in this room before, but I think I knew who would occupy it. Mr Soloman was sitting at the dining table going through files. "Mr Soloman?" I said, still not entirely sure it was him because I still had a case of the dizzy spell. Mr Soloman came over in his wheelchair and sat me on his lap. Everything felt really heavy and weird, like I was in a dream, or at least I thought I was. "Did you drink the water on the table?" he asked me hugging me close to him. "I'm guessing it wasn't exactly water, was it?" he shook his head saying 'no'. "What was it for then? You don't leave a cup of – Whatever that was – for a girl to drink when she wakes up," I was now giving the lesson. I felt powerful, and happy to be able to see his face, awake and healthy. "It was to put you to sleep so you would stop ripping my sheets and pillows," he chuckled. "Wow. How long was I out for?" I asked, I hope it wasn't long. I hope Zach was alright. Mr Soloman must have read my mind because he said, "He's fine, it's you we were worried about," I stared at him puzzled. "Cammie… you've been out for two weeks!" Two weeks! What- How- I wasn't that tired- How could I have- I was just sleeping! I didn't realize I had said it, but according to Mr Soloman, I had. "Cammie what were you dreaming about?" he asked me. I was taken aback by his question. I got up off his lap and walked back to the room. "Cammie wait!" Mr Soloman said pushing his wheels as fast as possible. I shut the door in his face. I didn't want to tell him my dreams; I didn't want to tell anyone my dreams! Besides, why did he want to know?

**Mr Soloman's POV:**

She shut the door behind her, just before my knees reached the door. I was planning on holding the door open with them but, I was right, I am useless. I pushed myself over to the phone and dialled Rachel's number. I knew it off by heart now, I mean, what else is a man to do when he is a pile of – "Is she awake?" Came through the phone. "Yes, but she ran into her room as soon as I started to ask questions." There was a long pause. "I think it's worse than we thought," she cut me off before I could say anything else. "Her room? It's worse than we thought! Of course it is Joe! Why wouldn't it be?" She yelled through the phone. "Look Rachel, I'm sorry okay. I meant the room she's staying in and I think she might seriously need to talk to someone about it. That's where you come in." I said, knowing she knew that I was grinning vastly. "What do I have to do?" She asked. You could tell she had been crying, anyone could hear it in her voice. "Bring Zach," I said then hung up the phone. I went back out to the living room which led to her door. "Cammie?" I asked knowing she would be too curious and would have to come out; she was so much like her father.

**Zach POV **

I heard clacking coming from the hallway, so did everyone else. Great! I thought. A distraction from C&A would be great. But none of us were expecting this. Headmistress Morgan came through the bulky doors and looked directly at me. I stood up, hoping it was what I thought it was. She nodded my way and I was beside her almost instantly. So were Bex, Macey and Liz. "Girls, I'm afraid you can't go yet," The girls kept walking. I don't think a group of the world's best terrorist could hold them back from seeing Cammie now. One of those being my blood. We walked down the corridors and to Mr Soloman's room. Ms Morgan pushed the heavy doors wide open without a second glance. Mr Soloman was holding what looked like a wet cloth and was pointing it to a corner of the room. In the corner all bundled up in a ball was Cammie, My Gallagher Girl. She looked up as we came in, she had been crying. She ran at an amazing speed and into my arms. I staggered back and hit the wall behind me. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face deep into her neck. "Zach," she breathed. Her voice alone! This time she didn't scream my name, instead she whispered it. "Cammie," I whispered back but the sound of my voice muffled in her hair, no one heard me say it but still.

**Cammie's POV:**

He pulled me closer after I said his name, I cried into his shoulder. After 10 minutes and 32 seconds of standing like that we finally let go of each other. But never did I leave his side. Until mum came and yanked me out of his arms and into hers. "Oh Cammie!" she said, she had been crying, her cheeks were still wet. I brushed them off with my hand and turned to my three best friends in the whole wide world. I ran into them, pulling them close. "Thank god! You gave us a bloody scare back there Cams!" Bex said with a sigh of relief. "It's good to have you back Cams," Macey said hugging me again. "Oh he does smell good doesn't he!" she whispered smelling my hair, as friends do I mean. "Cammie!" Liz said walking over to me but slipping on the pen I threw at Mr Soloman before. I caught her and pulled her into a hug, "Oopsie Daisy," she said laughing at her clumsiness. After I had my 'Welcome-Back-Cammie' minute or to celebration. I turned back to Zach and stood with him again. "Ms Morgan, I hope you don't mind but there is something I'd like to show you," I glared at him. What now? I thought to myself. Everyone seemed to know what he was going to show me. I turned to Zach questioning him with my eyes. He wasn't looking at me though he was looking at the TV screen which Mr Soloman turned on. We all sat down and Zach gripped my hand tighter. Mum put a video surveillance tape in and pressed play. "Ms Morgan," Mr Soloman started, "This may shock you a bit, and this is the first night." Letters came up on the screen, Day 1, 12:21am. It had a video of me in Mr Soloman's guest bedroom. I was tossing and turning in the sheets, and then I fell of the bed. Why were they showing me this? Mr Soloman came in and helped me off the floor. It seemed as if they had edited it so I could only see the important bits. Day 3, 2:17am. Nothing must have happened on the second night. The third night though was horrific. I was screaming and ripping at the sheets but as soon as I had arched my back as far as it would go I had flopped back down on the bed again and slept peacefully like nothing happened. I was staring at the screen open mouthed. This went on for the next few nights. Day 9, 1:43am. Oh my gosh. The sleeping me on television was hysterical, I had taken the sheets with me and I was on the floor. I rolled onto the wall and stood up, it looked like something was pinning me to the wall, and I was trying to escape though. It wasn't working. I suddenly dropped to the floor again tangled in the sheets. Day 11, 4:55am. I was arching my back on the floor again, screaming out something. A name I think. "What am I saying?" I asked my voice cracking too much. "My name." Zach said, he had his poker-face on though, so what did I do in 3 more nights? Day 13, 11: 39pm. Light was trying to push itself through the curtains, but it failed epically. Mr Soloman had told me nothing happened in the day until 'Day 13' that is. I was in bed, but then I sat up. My eyes were closed; I must have been sleep-walking. I 'sleep' walked to the door and opened it. The camera's changed to the ones in the dining room. Mr Soloman was where he was when I had woken up. Looking through documents. I walked up behind him; he turned when he had heard me coming. He turned his wheelchair around and faced me. "Cammie!" He said in relief. I had swung my arm back and punched him hard across the face and he fell of his wheelchair and onto the floor, unconscious. I jumped off the couch and knelt next to the TV watching myself hammer Joe Soloman. My hands went to my mouth shakily. I decided to give up raising them and I instead touched the TV screen. After my sleeping self was happy with her final product she turned back and went into the room collapsing onto the floor. Day 14, 12:01am. I was sleeping again, but not the way I would usually sleep. I was on my stomach, my hands balled into fists. I rolled off the bed and onto the floor my stomach up now. I was in the middle of the normal arching of the back procedure when I suddenly stopped breathing. My chest wasn't moving and I was turning purple-ish. Mr Soloman burst into the room and knelt beside me, despite the pain that it was giving him. He had reached over me and turned the lamp on. I was back to normal, no purpleness and I was breathing. Mr Soloman picked me up and carried me to the bed. He collapsed back into his wheelchair exhausted. And that was the end of the video. Mum clicked the screen off and I saw my own reflection. I-Looked-Horrible! I had tears running down my face and dark shadows under my eyes. My hair was really messy and my eyes were bloodshot. I didn't even recognise myself! I stood up slowly and did the same turning around. I nodded to all of them trying not to make eye contact. I walked into my room and got the cup, went back out to the kitchen and rinsed it. I opened the fridge and there was a cup that had a post note on it. 'Cammie's drink', it said. I took it out and walked into the dining room. They were all watching me. "This." I said placing the drink on the table. "It's supposed to stop me right from doing those things?" I asked. They all nodded. "How? What does it do?" I asked these questions repeatedly until one of them answered me. "It sedates you," Mr Soloman croaked. "Good." I said smiling.

**Zach POV:**

"Good," She said grinning an evil grin. She sculled it all at once, oh no. I rushed over to her and took the cup out of her hand and placed it behind me. She watched me do all this, she looked fine. But we all knew that she wasn't going to be okay in seconds. Mr Soloman had helped Ms Morgan carry a dining chair to her. Luckily it had arms. "Bex! Rope!" I yelled. She took off into the kitchen grabbing the rope and handing it to me. I sat Cammie down in the chair. She looked at me, she looked scared. "What's"—She didn't get to finish the sentence. She doubled over and screamed. I looked at Bex who was gaping at Cammie. "Bex hold her!" I yelled and she quickly took over my place. I unravelled the rope and started to tie it around her hands. Liz and Macey hadn't witnessed one of her 'Freak-out' sessions, as we called them. "Rachel!" Joe said pointing to the drawers in the kitchen. "The left 0ne!" he yelled after her. She came back with a case. She opened it and took the syringe out. Green liquid was in it, Ms Morgan tapped it with her fingernail. She gave it to Mr Soloman who tried to get Cammie still. I went over to help Bex, but the screaming had stopped. Why had it stopped?

**Cammie's POV:**

I stopped screaming and looked at the green liquid and to Zach. The pain was still there, but this was scarier. I remembered the dream of Zach and the green mist. Zach and the green syringe, was no different. But I was sure he wouldn't kill me, would he? They hadn't tied my hands properly; I started to undo the knots. Once they were off I ran to the door and yanked it open. The bell had gone and everyone was out of class, they were all staring at me when I came out of the room. I ran for the front doors, pushing past people, some of the newbies fell over whilst the others had balance and hand eye coordination. I was in the foyer looking behind me; they were closer than I thought. Zach was a metre away from me. I ran faster to the doors, He was faster than me though. He grabbed my waist, and I screamed out. My whole body was throbbing hard and fast beats, like my heart. He pulled me back the others catching up. My hands reached the doorknob and I yanked it. Silly Cammie! It was a push door, you should know that! I used the doorknob as useless as I might be. I yanked it off and hit Zach's arm with it, not hard though. I didn't want to hurt him. Bex had started to pry my fingers away from the doorknob, but I kicked her in the leg making her stagger back but not with pain just shock, I had hit the nerve. I smiled beneath my screams. I had broken free of Zach's grip and ran the other direction. Bad move. "Stop her!" My mum said pointing to me. I was surrounded instantly by my friends. Tina Walter's hand shot out at me I kicked it hearing the deafening crunch of bones breaking. And that's all anyone heard for the next five minutes. They were all on the ground, my sisters cursing in pain. I looked up at Mum, Mr Soloman and Zach who were gaping at me. Where were Bex, Macey and Liz? I spun sensing them watching me; they were all standing where my sisters were a minute ago. "No!" I said hoping that would stop them. They walked forward advancing on me. I suddenly realized where I was, the main hallway! I spun seeing that Mr Soloman, Mum and Zach were also gaining on me. Then the unbelievably strong arms of Bex were around me, I smiled which stopped everyone. I lifted my legs into the air and kicked one of the decorative lanterns and left my right foot exposed. The gargoyle's hand on the wall sprung out and grabbed my leg. It opened a door high up on the wall and dragged me to it. Bex dropped me and I let the gargoyle pull me into the cool darkness of the passage way.

**Sorry guys it's a little shorter than the first one, but I promise I'll update soon xxx asheepiage.**


	2. Author's Note :

I'm not going to continue with this guys, there is sooo much going on and I have other stories on fp :D check them out if you don't completely hate me… asheepiage.


End file.
